


Not a Classroom Discussion

by YaBoiTheGurl



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Except It's Max's Thoughts, Funny Smack Talk, Mentions of Attempted Suicide, Mr. Chilling is My Hero Fucking Fight Me, One-Sided Crush, as far as max knows lol, because its Max and everyone should really expect this by now, cursing, me trying out first person writing, nothing special, theres no explanation for anything and everything is weird and just dropped into this thing, these girls are just clueless, these girls dont know what the fuck theyre talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaBoiTheGurl/pseuds/YaBoiTheGurl
Summary: Just a little thing I wrote up. It's probably worth reading, maybe. Based on a true story, told by my teacher (not Mr. Chilling but something of a similar name).Max is just trying to listen to the lesson, but these fake ass bitches won't shut their fucking mouths.





	Not a Classroom Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> did max write the tags? yeah probably 
> 
> its literally nothing special, but i wanted to post it anyway, see if people like it or not. idk we'll see~
> 
> also don't dis the title, I forgot I needed one and I wasn't about to be all like "caMpe CAspm DRablbel" because i know thatll scare people away. in fact, i bet the lack of words will run ppl off.
> 
> idk its a bad day sorry enjoy you lovely people <3

"Have you heard about that one kid?"

I twitched at my desk, tired eyes squinting at the glass board at the front of the classroom. Two girls were whispering behind me as Mr. Chilling cheerfully went on with the lesson next to them.

"You'll have to be more specific," her friend muttered, half listening to her and half listening to the lecture.

"The kid who's got anger problems. Y'know, the one who hangs out with Nik, the kid with the black hair. Sort of looks like an Indian?" Jesus fucking Christ, with these racist assholes. Of course they're talking about me. I don't want to deal with this today. God. 

"Oh, yeah. Isn't his name Maddox or something?" Seriously. _Seriously _.__

__"Max, yeah!" Least you got one fucking thing right. Cunts._ _

__"He's the guy who's got a crush on Pres, right?" Oh fuck right off with your bullshit, Karen._ _

__"Mhmm, he's super gay for the theater psycho." Psycho? You're not wrong, but you have _no fucking right Patricia _-___ _

____"Didn't he try to commit suicide last year?" Hey. That's not a classroom discussion._ _ _ _

____"Yeah, he was out of school for the rest of the year. Pretty sure Nik told Claire that was why he did it." Stop it._ _ _ _

_____Fuck off with your stupid fucking, squeaky-ass voice, you piece of fucking shit. _Nikki didn't say shit. She promised.__ _ _ _ _

______"He's got the temper of a bull." You don't see me attack your dumbass, red shirt. "I saw him hit Jamie, once. They got into this huge fight, and Jamie got suspended because he was 'bully him and this other kid' or something." His bitch ass deserved it._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Is that why he got suspended? That's _awful _." Awfully nice of me, I know. I could've cut his dick off, instead. How merciful of me.___ _ _ _ _ _

________"Jamie was pissed. It's why there was all of those notes in Max's locker." Pussy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I heard about that, but I was sick that day." Boo hoo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh my God, the look on his face. He was so shocked and embarrassed. He was still standing there when everyone was going to class." I'm glad my humiliation gives you a hard-on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh my God. I can't believe I missed it!" Fuck you._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Ladies," Mr. Chilling finally sighed, "you shouldn't talk about your classmates like that."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It's not like he's here." The first girl griped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Sorry, Chilling," the other sighed, slumping in her seat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Max?" I looked over at Mr. Chilling. He raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged. Mr. Chilling nodded at the door. "Go ahead."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I stood from my seat and grabbed my backpack from the ground. I quickly left the room before letting a grin curl on my lips. Their fucking _faces _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> and yeah, that's it. that's where i left it off.


End file.
